Dark Rose
by darkness wasted
Summary: Amy gets turned down when she wants to play baseball on Sonic's team. Shadow comes along and gets a team together and Amy could join. After seeing them get close Sonic becomes jealous. Shadow and Amy become much more than friends after the game. Review !
1. Baseball

Baseball

Baseball

Sonic and his friends see a contest for baseball. The winner gets three chaos emeralds.

"Aw cool! We can sure use three chaos emeralds." Sonic said looking at the poster. Knuckles and Tails agreed. Then Amy jumped out of no where and grabbed Sonic into a hug.

"Oh Amy!" Sonic said pulling away from her.

"I heard about the contest! We should sign up." Amy said looking ay her friends.

"Sorry Amy but there's no room for girls in my team. We need those chaos emeralds badly. But you can come and cheer us on." Sonic said smirking and crossing his arms.

"I'm a good of a player as Knuckles and Tails!" Amy said placing her hand on her hips.

"Sorry Ames. But no way. We need to go and get ready. See ya around." Sonic said turning away. Knuckles and Tails followed him.

"That was a bit mean Sonic." Tails said to his brother.

"Aw she'll get over it. Besides the contest is really important right now. Amy will be fine." Sonic said shrugging.

Amy walked away with her head down. She wasn't paying attention and she bumped into someone. Her eyes were still on the ground. She saw a pair of air shoes.

"Oh um sorry Shadow." Amy said looking up at the ebony hedgehog.

He shrugged it off. He saw that she was upset.

"What's wrong?" He asked lifting her chin up.

"Oh it's this contest….."

"If it's a beauty contest than I say you're the winner." Shadow said smiling.

He always seemed to have something nice to say about Amy.

"Aww you're sweet but that's not the contest I'm talking about. It's a baseball contest and the winner gets three chaos emeralds. I saw Sonic looking at the poster and told him that we should make a team. But then he goes ahead and says that he doesn't want girls on his team. I'm a good player. And I oh um sorry. I didn't mean to bore you with my pathetic sob story." Amy said bowing her head.

Shadow placed a finger under her chin and made her look at him.

"You never bore me Ames. So what if Sonic doesn't want an awesome player like you on his team. Come to think of it. How about me and Omega enter. You can be in the team if you want." Shadow said shrugging.

"Oh really. Thanks Shadow!" Amy said giving him a hug.

Shadow smiled and returned the embrace.

"Let's go sign up now. We can go against Sonic's team." Amy said letting him go.

"Alright then. Let's show that faker that even a girl can beat him." Shadow said winking at Amy. Amy blushed and smiled.

They went to sign up.

"Name of team…hmmmm…what do you think Shadow?" Amy asked as she was writing on the paper.

"Anything I guess. But nothing girly Amy. Me and Omega have to be in this too you know." Shadow said thinking of some type of name.

"Oh don't worry. I'd never pick a name that would embarrass you or Omega." Amy said not taking her eyes off of him. Shadow smiled.

"How about…..team……KFB!" Amy said laughing.

"Team what?" Shadow asked partly laughing at her.

"Team Kick Faker's Butt!" Amy laughed.

Shadow laughed and Amy did too.

"Na. We can do better than that." Shadow said trying to stop laughing.

"Ok then how about……oh I don't know. Knowing Sonic he'd pick team Sonic." Amy said rolling her eyes.

Shadow thought and had an idea.

"Hey what if we put or team names together." He said thinking out loud.

"What like Dark Rose." Amy said smiling at him.

"Sure if you want it that way." Shadow said winking at her.

"Team Dark Rose. Hmm….ok then Shadow! We have are name." Amy said writing it down.

Shadow rolled his eyes and smiled. He truly didn't care for baseball but he hated Amy upset.

The following day was game day. Sonic and his team came onto the field and looked around.

"Hey Sonic. We need one more player." Tails said. "Actually we need a few more players." Tails said thinking.

"Don't worry bro. I can play third base, outfield and pitcher. My speed will come in handy.

"I so hate my uniform! This is crazy! Blue! Sonic why blue!?" Knuckles said annoyed.

"Well this is Team Sonic. And our color is blue." Sonic said full of himself.

"I'll give you blue!" Knuckles said holding up his fist. Tails stopped him.

"Well hello Sonic." Someone said from behind them. The group turned and Sonic wasn't in shock to see Amy. But he was in shook at what she was wearing.

She had on a black and red jersey which showed part of her belly. She also had on a black and red skirt on with black boots. Her jersey red DR. Sonic didn't know what it meant. But her outfit made his jaw drop.

"What are you doing on the field? You're suppose to be cheering in the stands." Sonic said crossing his arms.

"Oh no I'm not. Meet our team." Amy said placing her hands on her hips.

"What team?" Sonic said laughing.

"Over here faker." Someone said from behind Amy.

Sonic's jaw dropped again. Shadow had on the same jersey as Amy. But his was saggy just how he liked it. He also wore black jeans which had a chain through the belt area. Omega came up. He had the symbol DR on his chest. He also had a bat attachment.

Amy leaned on Shadow and smirked.

"Bye boys. See you on the field Sonic." Amy said waving. She took Shadow's hand and led the way to their dug out. Shadow turned and grinned evilly at Sonic. Omega followed his team.

"Oh we are so dead." Tails said putting his head down.

"Yup. Might as well thrown in the towel." Knuckles said.

"Hey we're not quitting. Just because Amy puts on a hot outfit and Shadow getting awfully close to her…." Sonic lost his train of thought as he saw Shadow put his arm around Amy. The two were laughing and getting closer. It steamed Sonic.

"We crush them got it!" Sonic said stomping away. Tails and Knuckles rolled there eyes and followed the hot head.

"I can't wait to beat Sonic!" Amy said leaning against Shadow.

"Hmmm….why is he looking at us like that?" Amy said looking over to the other dug out. Sonic was glaring darkly at the two. Omega was practicing while all of this was going on.

Shadow took his arm back from around Amy and stood. Sonic stood too. They made eye contact and glared at each other.

"He's jealous. Sonic's jealous of you Shadow." Amy said standing next to Shadow. He was a bit taller than her.

"Jealous? Of what?" Shadow said looking at her.

Amy shrugged and got out the dug out with Shadow. Sonic got out the dug out too. They walked towards each other.

"What's with you two!?" sonic yelled.

"Huh?" Amy and Shadow said confused looking at each other.

"Amy wearing the hot outfit! You holding her hand and wrapping your arm around her! What's going on!? Is this to make me jealous. Cause if it is it's sure working!" Sonic confessed.

"I knew it!" Amy said pushing Sonic.

"You would only like me if some other guy treats me better!" Amy said pushing Sonic away.

"Well at least I don't dress so skimpy to impress a guy!" Sonic said coldly.

"Huh!" Amy gasped at put her hand to her mouth. She backed away.

"I….I'd never….you no good…" Amy was lost for words.

"Alright you just crossed the line!" Shadow said making a fist. He punched Sonic in the gut.

"Come on Amy." Shadow said taking her hand.

"Yeah go Amy. Follow that no good excuse for fur." Sonic said from the ground.

Amy stopped walking and turned to Sonic. Sonic's eyes widened. She was crying.

"Oh no! Amy I didn't what I said!" Sonic said rushing to get up from the dirt.

"No. You did." Amy said turning away. Shadow turned and glared at Sonic.

"Amy I'm sorry!" Sonic said.

"Leave me alone faker!" Amy yelled running back to the dug ouy.

**Chapter one done. So what did you think. Yeah Sonic's a jerk in this one. Review and don't worry I'll still update **_**Don't trust Anyone**_** soon. Bye for now!**


	2. Pay Back

Pay Back

Pay Back

Amy sat on the bench and cried. Shadow hugged her to calm her down. Omega took out a tissue and gave it to Amy.

"Thank you. Oh he's so mean." Amy said wiping her tears away. She sighed and stood up. Shadow and Omega looked at her. She tightened her fists and turned to them.

"Let's show them that we're not to be messed with!" Amy said putting her fist into the air.

"Goal determined. Beat team Sonic." Omega said.

"Yeah! Let's show that faker!" Amy said.

Shadow smiled and nodded. He sat back down and crossed his arms. He had an angry expression on. Amy sat next to him.

"What?" She asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

Shadow looked at her and sighed.

"Nothing." He said and he closed his eyes.

Amy frowned and sighed also. She gave him a hug. Shadow kept his arms crossed but leaned his head against her. Amy rubbed his back and smiled.

"Come on Shadow lighten up." She said still smiling.

Shadow opened his eyes half way. He smiled but he caught Sonic's glare.

Sonic had his arms crossed and giving them a dirty look.

"Alright everyone! Welcome to the tenth annual baseball contest! As you know the winners get three chaos emeralds! Also a secret prize!" The announcer said.

"Meet our first team. Team Sonic!" The announcer welcomed Sonic's team.

"And meet the competitors DR!" The announcer welcomed Amy's team.

"Will both teams come out and get into your positions!"

Both teams came forward onto the field. Shadow and Sonic faced each other and bared their teeth. Then an orange adult fox came between them.

"Alright teams. Call it." The fox said holding a coin.

"Tails." Sonic said smirking.

Shadow rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. The fox flipped the coin and let it drop.

Amy looked at it and smiled.

"Heads. DR gets first at bat." The fox said picking the coin up and leaving to the umpire area.

"Good luck faker!" Amy said waving. She grabbed Shadow's hand and placed her other hand on her hip.

Sonic growled and turned to walk away.

They went to their places. Sonic was pitcher, Tails was first base and Knuckles was second. Sonic could play the other positions because he could run them all.

Shadow was first at bat. He flipped the bat into the air and leaned on it. He smirked and glared at Sonic.

"Batter up!" the old fox yelled from behind Shadow.

Shadow raised the bat and positioned himself. Sonic smiled.

"Easy out!" Sonic yelled.

He threw the ball. Shadow smiled and closed his eyes.

"Chaos Control." He said. The ball stopped in midair.

"Hey that's cheating!" Sonic said.

Shadow swung and the ball flew. It was a homerun. Shadow skated through the bases. He pulled stunts as he did so.

"If you can use your power of speed. Then I can use chaos control. Better luck next time faker!" Shadow said smirking. He jumped onto home base and laughed at Sonic's expression.

Sonic stomped the ground. Tails and Knuckles sighed and waited for the next batter.

Amy came up. But she had her hammer. Sonic sighed and looked at her.

"Give it all you got faker!" Amy yelled still angry with him.

Sonic frowned and growled. He threw the ball at full force. Amy smiled and swung. The ball flew clear out of the stadium.

Sonic's jaw dropped as Amy skipped to the bases for a home run.

Shadow and Omega cheered her on. Amy blew kisses to the crowd as they cheered. Sonic shuck in rage.

"No more Mr. nice guy!" He said.

"Tails, Knuckles use your strengths too!" Sonic commanded from his position.

They agreed and readied for Omega's turn.

Omega came up to bat. His eyes blinked as he targeted the ball in Sonic's hand.

Sonic threw a curve ball but the robot swung so hard that the ball flew over the stadium. It looked as if it were on fire.

"Argghhhh!" Sonic yelled almost pulling his fur out.

"Switch!" The umpire said.

Shadow and Amy went on to the field and met Omega. Amy played first, Shadow was pitcher, and Omega was second. Shadow played the other positions too.

Sonic was first at bat. Shadow smiled evilly and spun his arm. He threw the ball with incredible force. Sonic's eyes widened and ducked. The ball hit the umpire's mitt.

"Strike one!" He yelled.

"What! He almost killed me with that thing!" Sonic yelled looking at the umpire.

Then another ball zoomed by Sonic.

"Strike two!" The fox yelled.

"What!" Sonic said looking at Shadow. Shadow was spinning the ball on his finger.

"What's the matter Sonic? Slow." Shadow said smirking and looking back at his team. Amy was trying not to laugh and Omega had joy written in his eyes.

"Just throw the…."

"Strike three! You're out!" the fox yelled. Shadow was laying on the floor dying. Amy couldn't help herself and laughed too. Omega had a robotic laughter.

Sonic stomped off the filed.

Knuckles was next at bat. He didn't bother using a bat. He used his fists. When Shadow threw the ball Knuckles punched it. But it hit Amy on the head really hard.

"HEY!" Shadow yelled. He walked off the mound and went over to Amy.

She was rubbing her head in pain. Shadow saw the bump. He looked over at Knuckles who was now on second base.

"Owww……that hurts." Amy said.

"Shadow took out the chaos emerald and placed it near her head. It glowed and the bump vanished.

"Aww….thanks Shadow. I feel much better." Amy said looking up at him.

"No problem. Try to keep your eye on the ball alright." Shadow said smiling.

"Yeah." Amy laughed.

Shadow smiled and was about to back to the mound when Amy hugged him. Shadow returned the hug and went back to the mound.

Tails was next at bat. He hit the ball but Amy caught it. Knuckles was on third and Tails was out. It was Sonic's turn again. He hit the ball and it almost hit Amy again.

"Amy heads up!" Shadow yelled.

Amy looked up and jumped. She caught it and cheered. Sonic was out.

This kept going on back and forth. Sonic's team had nine points and Shadow's team had twenty-one points.

"We're winning!" Amy yelled.

"Sonic seems pretty angry." Shadow laughed. They saw Sonic making a scene.

The game was almost over and Tails and Knuckles were ready to give up.

"No we are not giving up to them!" Sonic yelled at them.

"Hey don't yell at us!" Tails said raising his voice.

"Yeah. This is all your fault Sonic!" Knuckles said holding up a fist.

"My fault!" Sonic said putting his own fist up.

"Yeah! You being ignorant about Amy! She's awesome!" Tails said.

"Yeah right! It's Shadow who's really playing the game!" Sonic said looking over at Shadow. He and Amy were talking with Omega. They laughed. Amy looked at Sonic and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Huh? Oh that's it! AMY ROSE!" Sonic yelled getting out of the dugout.

Amy looked and saw Sonic running up to her. She crossed her arms and looked away. Shadow was right next to her and Omega was behind her.

Amy looked at him and sighed. Shadow went in front of her. Sonic stopped walking and faced Shadow. Shadow was a bit taller than Sonic.

"What do you want?" Shadow said crossing his arms.

"I'd like to talk to my friend Amy." Sonic said.

"Friend huh? Well you weren't such a friend when you hurt her feelings about how she looked." Shadow said growling.

"Look. I just want to talk to her." Sonic said crossing his arms.

"Bout what Sonic?" Amy asked from behind Shadow.

"Privately." Sonic said rolling his eyes at the ebony hedgehog.

"Alright Sonic." Amy said coming out from behind Shadow.

They walked to the middle of the field and talked. Shadow kept his eyes on Sonic.

"Look Amy. Can you stop this already." Sonic said crossing his arms.

"Stop what? The game?" Amy said crossing her arms.

"No. Your flirting with Mr. Darkness over there." Sonic said looking at Shadow.

"I'm not flirting." Amy said placing her hand on her hips.

"Yeah right!" Sonic yelled back at her.

"Think what you want Sonic. Me and Shadow are good friends now. Your just being a jerk. You just want all of the attention." Amy said looking away.

"Attention! All I get is attention from you!" Sonic said.

"I don't have time for this." Amy said.

"You're impossible! Can't you see he's using you!" Sonic said grabbing her arm.

"He'd never do that!" Amy said trying to pull away.

"Yes he is! All he wants are those chaos emeralds and you know it!" Sonic said pointing to Shadow.

"No! He would never use me like that!" Amy said finally pulling away.

"He's bad news Ames! Stay away from him! I look out for you, you know!" Sonic said.

"But why did you acted so mean to me about my outfit!" Amy asked annoyed with him.

"I don't know! Guess I was being protective! Just stay away from him. I don't want you falling for a guy like him!" Sonic said annoyed and angrier than ever.

"But Shadow would never….."

"Just look at his past! Bad news from the start!" Sonic said at the top of his lungs.

"I….."

"Who are you going to trust!? Me or him!?" Sonic said crossing her arms.

Amy was drawn to tears as she looked at Sonic then back to Shadow.

"I…."

"AMY!" Sonic yelled.

" But he said that…….I thought that he….." Amy was crying now and looking back and forth between hedgehogs.

Shadow saw her crying and ran up to them with Omega.

"What did you say Sonic?!" Shadow said confronting Sonic.

"The truth! You're using her!" Sonic said pushing Shadow.

"WHAT!" Shadow yelled looking at Amy. She looked at him and continued to cry.

"You believe him." Shadow said drooping his ears.

"I…"

"Course she does!" Sonic yelled.

"Amy I would never use you for anything." Shadow said walking close to her.

Amy sighed and covered her face. Shadow frowned and looked at Sonic.

"Amy please you know me now. I'd never do that to you." Shadow said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Amy looked at him then to Sonic. Sonic pushed Shadow away from Amy.

Shadow shuck his head and turned away.

"Come Omega. Let's go." Shadow said with his ears down. Amy's heart sank as she saw them leave.

She ran to them and faced Shadow.

"What?" He said looking at her. She didn't say anything.

Shadow shuck his head and walked around her to leave. Omega followed. He had sadness written on his eye screens.

Amy frowned. She watched as the two left.

"Shadow wait!" Amy said running up to him.

Shadow stopped and looked at her.

"I…"

"Amy get away from him!" Sonic said running up to her and taking her hand.

"But…"

"Just go." Shadow said looking away. He kept walking with Omega. Then they burst into a run.

"Guess we win the game. Oh well." Sonic said dragging Amy to the field.

"What!? You just said all of that to…." May said in shock.

"Well partly yes. But he was bad news anyway. Come on Ames. Let's go get those emeralds and the other prize." Sonic said full of himself.

"You…….you horrible…." Amy was crying again and looked back. Shadow and Omega were gone.

"Shadow….." Amy said.

**What did you think? Yeah I know! Dumb Sonic! Using Amy that way just to win! Don't worry he'll get his! I'll update soon. Review the Chapter and have an awesome day!**


	3. Comfort

Comfort

Comfort

Shadow was in a tree alone. Omega was at Shadow's home with Rouge talking to him. Shadow sighed and closed his eyes. He put his arms behind his head and listened to his surroundings.

"Why would she believe him? I thought she trusted me." Shadow said. He heard a rain storm but didn't budge. He dropped his ears and kept his eyes closed.

**Sonic's Home.**

"You're so mean Sonic the Hedgehog!" Amy yelled at him. Sonic was putting the chaos emeralds away and looked at her.

"Look Ames. He's bad news. Just stay clear of him alright." Sonic said sitting on his sofa. Tails and Knuckles left shortly ago. Amy stood there staring at him. She pulled out her hammer and smacked Sonic with it.

"Owww….geees Amy!" Sonic said holding his head in pain.

Amy went and grabbed the emeralds and ran.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled a bit angry and a bit sorry.

She ran. Sonic could easily catch up with her. He ran and grabbed her.

"Let me go Sonic!" She yelled.

"Just give me the emeralds and I will!" Sonic said trying to reach them.

Then it started to rain down on them. Sonic was trying to get the emeralds from Amy. But she struggled and kicked him.

"Come on Amy! Stop being such a baby!" Sonic said putting her down.

"No! These emeralds are rightfully mine and Shadow's too. Also Omega!" Amy said getting up.

"They'll use them for evil! Why won't you listen!?" Sonic said shaking in rage.

The rain came down harder and it was difficult to see. The wind was blowing hard. Sonic went to grab the emerald but Amy moved quickly. Sonic had his hands in a fist and swung unintentionally. He didn't know why he did it but it just happened. He felt someone against his fist and heard a splash. His eyes widened as he saw Amy on the ground.

"Oh my god! Amy I'm sorry! Are you ok!?" Sonic said trying to help her.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled pushing him away. She still had on her uniform. It was now muddy and her cheek was bleeding. She also had a cut on her arm and stomach from falling near rocks.

"Look I didn't mean this! Please believe me Amy! I'd never hurt you!" Sonic said through the roaring winds.

"Just leave me alone Sonic!" Amy said getting up and running away. Sonic couldn't see her so he couldn't run after her.

"Amy wait! It's dangerous out here! Amy!" Sonic yelled as he saw lightning strike the sky and was followed by thunder. Sonic blindly into his home.

He closed the door and shuck his fur dry.

"Oh please be ok Amy." Sonic said looking out the window.

**Tree**

Shadow listened and felt the rain wash down against his fur. He heard lightning and the thunder following it. He sighed and opened his eyes. The wind mixed the rain made it difficult for him to see. But he squinted and saw a figure headed for the tree he was in. The figure came into view and he saw Amy. She was muddy and had three glowing objects in her arms. He jumped out of the tree and stood there. She ran with her eyes closed and headed straight for the tree. She reached it and opened her eyes.

"Huh! Shadow it's you!" Amy said smiling at the black hedgehog. Shadow frowned and nodded. He looked closer and saw that she was bleeding.

"What happened to you?" He asked looking at her cuts.

"Oh um. Sonic punched me while he was trying to get t he emeralds. But I fell on some sharp rocks which cut me on my stomach, leg and well just about everywhere." Amy sighed. She sneezed and shuck.

"Here. What Sonic said on the field was just away to win dirty. I trust you Shadow. So here are the emeralds." Amy said giving them to him. Shadow took them and looked at her. She smiled and shuck a bit. She turned to leave when Shadow pulled her arm. She looked at him and smiled.

"You're not going anywhere in this weather Amy." He said sternly. Amy shrugged and looked at the sky.

"Come on." He said putting two of the three chaos emeralds way. Amy stood next to him and the teleported away.

Amy opened her eyes and saw that they were at Shadow's home. Rouge and Omega where sitting on the sofa talking. Amy looked around and saw pictures of all of Shadow's friends. He also had on e of Amy which made her blush.

"Well hello Amy." Rouge said looking at her. Amy smiled at Rouge and looked at Shadow. His fur was dripping wet. He walked away from her and headed upstairs. Rouge led Amy to the sofa and looked at her.

"What happened?" Rouge asked.

"Oh Sonic…."

"Blue boy hit you! All of this over a baseball game! Oh how ridicules!" Rouge yelled.

Omega stood and looked at Amy.

"No. It was an accident I think. He swung and oh I don't know!" May said covering her face from the others.

Her ears perked up as she saw Shadow come downstairs with a first aid kit. He gave it to Rouge and walked to the door.

"Wait where are you going?" Rouge asked as she placed the kit on the coffee table by the window.

"To kill that faker." Shadow said looking back and making eye contact with Amy.

"Oh please don't Shadow. I know it was an accident. Please don't hurt Sonic no matter how much of a jerk he is." Amy said getting up from the sofa.

Shadow rolled his eyes and nodded. He still left and closed the door. Amy went to the door and opened it. She saw him out in the front lawn. He had his arms crossed and his head was down. The rain washed over him and the wind made quills blow with it. She walked out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Get inside. You'll get sick." Shadow said not looking at her.

"You too you know." She said.

"I'm more worried about you now. So get inside." Shadow said walking forward and leaving her.

Amy sighed and walked into the house. Shadow jumped back into the tree and crossed his arms while lounging against it's bark.

Inside Rouge cleaned Amy's wounds. She placed bandages all over. But she had to wrap Amy's stomach with medical cloth. The cut on her stomach was big and a band aid wouldn't help stop the bleeding.

"Alright Amy. I always come prepared. Now here." Rouge said holding out a pink bag. Amy took it and looked at her.

"I always keep an extra outfit just incase. Call me strange but I don't like to be seen as a mess. No offense." She said to Amy.

"Oh thank you Rouge." Amy said looking at the clothes.

"The guestroom is on the left once you hit the stairs. Well it's kind of my room though. I come to make sure that these two are alright." Rouge said once she caught Amy's eyes widened.

"Oh alright. Make sure no one comes in." Amy said.

Rouge nodded and followed her upstairs. The robot pulled out some oil and drank it. Omega carried it when ever he needed a change of power. Shadow walked in and shuck his fur dry. He sat on his one seat couch and sighed. He looked at Omega and saw that the girls were gone.

"Where did they go?" Shadow asked sounding tired.

"Rouge is helping Amy change clothing." Omega said.

Shadow crossed his arms and closed his eyes. His black jeans were soaked and so was his black shirt. He didn't care. His fur was still partly wet. He sighed again and laid his head back against the cushion on the sofa.

"It's looks good on you." Rouge said as she looked Amy.

"Really? Thank you for letting me borrow it." Amy said. She had on blue jeans which had a rose on it's side. She also wore a shirt which showed her belly. The medical wrap was clearly visible around her. Amy kept her black boots but the tops of them were covered with the jeans.

"Alright. Come on now." Rouge said leading the way out of the room. They went downstairs.

Amy saw Shadow. He was partly asleep on the sofa. Omega was drinking the oil and saw her. The word pretty came across his eyes.

"Thanks Omega." Amy said as she reached the couch and sat next to him. Shadow's ears perked up as he heard her voice. Amy looked at him and smiled. Shadow smiled back then looked at Rouge. Rouge yawned and sat next to Amy. She laid her head on the couch's arm rest and slept. Omega got up and went to another door which was by the kitchen's entrance. He opened it and headed for the basement to recharge and sleep. Amy was wide awake and leaned on the other arm rest. Shadow yawned and headed upstairs.

"Do you know the time?" Amy asked. Shadow looked at his watch.

"Ten-thirty." He said and he let his arm drop to his side. Amy nodded and sighed.

"What's wrong Amy?" Shadow asked walking up to her. He saw the medical wrap and then back to her.

"I still don't understand why you don't want me to teach him a lesson Amy." Shadow said turning away.

"I'll let the guilt get him. Works better." Amy said yawning.

"Oh well. But why were you out in the rain?" Shadow asked.

"Oh I wanted to come and find you. I wanted to apologize for believing in Sonic." Amy said bowing her head.

"You couldn't waited till the storm passes?" Shadow said crossing his arms.

"No. I wanted to see you." She said blushing.

"Oh really." Shadow said sitting next to her.

Rouge yawned and opened her eyes.

"Hey I'll crash here tonight alright Shadow." Rouge said.

"Sure. You know where to go." Shadow said shrugging.

"Night you two." She said and she went upstairs. They heard the door lock.

"Well then. I guess it's time for you to go home." Shadow said getting up. He looked and saw that Amy had fallen asleep. Shadow smiled. He kneeled on one knee and stroked her quills.

"Night Amy." He said.

He walked over to his sofa and relaxed his muscles He closed his eyes but opened them when he heard Amy moan. She held her stomach tight. He looked and saw that the bandage was a very light pink. It indicated that the cut was bleeding again. He got off the sofa and went up to her. He picked her head up and sat down. He brought her towards his chest and hugged her. Amy stopped moaning and she sighed. Shadow stroked her quills and placed his hand on her abdomen. He felt her breathing and her heart beat.

"That faker really done it now." Shadow said as he held Amy closer.

Amy yawned and nuzzled against his chest. She fell into a deeper sleep. Shadow laid his head in hers and closed his eyes. He fell asleep with Amy in his arms.

Amy opened her eyes halfway and saw him. She smiled and kissed his cheek. His ears perked up and his eyes shot open. He looked at her and smiled. Amy smiled back and closed her eyes. Shadow kissed her head and went back to sleep.

**Alright a bit of romance there. So what do you think of this chapter? Send reviews and tell me! I'll be working on my next one soon. Yeah Shadow is a bit OOC but who cares. He's cute that way! Bye!**


	4. Turning Dark

Turning Dark

Turning Dark

Shadow woke up and saw that Amy was still laying on him. He looked at his watch and saw that it was one in the morning. He lifted her head and placed it gently on the arm rest. She stirred but went back to sleep. Shadow stroked her quills and left his home. He skated around. The rain hasn't stopped but the wind was gone and so was the lightning. Thunder was still around though. He continued to run but was stopped when someone bumped into him.

"Hey!" Shadow yelled pushing the person off of him.

"Shadow!" The person said.

"Faker!" Shadow yelled standing up. He gave Sonic a punch and threw him to the ground. He placed his foot on Sonic's chest.

"What's wrong with you!?" Sonic yelled from the ground.

"Hurting Amy was crossing the line Sonic!" Shadow yelled.

"That was an accident Shadow! I'd never hurt her in that way!" Sonic said from the cold wet grass.

"Oh but this won't be!" Shadow said grabbing Sonic by the collar. He swung another fist and Sonic was on the ground.

"Stay away from her!" Shadow yelled.

"I won't Shadow! She's my friend and I love her too!" Sonic yelled.

"Liar!" Shadow yelled throwing another punch. Sonic dodged it and punched back hitting Shadow in the chest.

"I won't lie about her!" Sonic said. Shadow kicked Sonic away.

"You only love her because I do!" Shadow yelled throwing another punch. It hit Sonic in the chest.

"You what!? Now you're lying!" Sonic yelled rolling into a ball and hitting Shadow.

"I wouldn't lie about that faker!" shadow said throwing another punch.

"Liar!" Sonic said.

They kept throwing punches left and right. Shadow was cut by a sharp rock that he landed on and Sonic had a huge bruise on his chest and stomach.

Back at Shadow's home, Amy woke up. She saw that he was gone. She looked around and saw that it was still dark out. It was also still raining.

"Oh I hope Shadow isn't in trouble." Amy said.

She ran out the door to try and find him. She heard grunting and tree branches snapping. She went closer but the rain was still coming hard. Then someone flew past her. She saw that it was Shadow. He was hurt.

"Shadow!" Amy yelled as she went up to him.

"What are you doing out here!?" Shadow asked now alert.

"I came to see if you were ok." Amy said giving him a hug. Shadow returned the hug but his eyes widened as he saw a figure in the air coming towards them.

"Huh!" Shadow gasped as he pulled Amy away. Amy saw Sonic running up to them. Shadow let her go and ran to collide with Sonic. Amy's eyes widened as she saw them ram each other.

"Amy get out of here!" Shadow yelled head to head with Sonic. Sonic looked and saw Amy.

"Amy! What are you ughh!" Sonic was punched in the gut by Shadow. Sonic kicked Shadow away and jumped him on the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Amy yelled as she ran to help Shadow. Shadow pushed Sonic off of him and they continued to fight.

"Amy no!" Shadow yelled as he saw her running to him. She stopped running and Sonic rolled into a ball and hit Shadow hard. Shadow was blown back and he hit a boulder. It cracked and Shadow was unconscious. Amy ran to him. She saw blood on his head and hugged him. Sonic ran but stopped when he saw Amy.

"Get away from him Amy." Sonic said walking up to her.

"No Sonic!" Amy said.

Shadow began to open his eyes and growled at Sonic. Sonic pulled out a fist. Amy shield Shadow. Shadow hugged her but tried to push her away all at once.

"Move Amy!" Sonic said.

"No!" Amy refused.

"Come on move!" Sonic said grabbing her by her waist to move her.

"Oww…that hurts Sonic!" Amy yelled.

Shadow growled and kicked Sonic away. Sonic fell to the ground and jumped back up. Amy let Shadow go and he ran to Sonic. They continued to fight each other. Amy pulled out her hammer and ran for Sonic. She was about to swing when lightning hit a tree branch she was under.

"Huh!" Amy gasped. She jumped to get away but it landed on her leg.

"Arggh! Oh man this only happens to me!" Amy said trying to pull away from the branch.

"Amy!" Shadow and Sonic both yelled. But Sonic pushed Shadow and Shadow continued to fight Sonic.

Then the same tree was fit by lightning again. It was snapping and looked like it was close to collapsing. Amy was still stuck under the branch when she saw that the tree was tilting her way. She gasped and tried to get away from it. But the branch kept her still.

"Shadow! Get Amy!" Rouge yelled from the sky. She dove and kicked Sonic away. Shadow ran to help Amy. Omega was already trying to get the branch off of her. Shadow went and hugged Amy.

"The tree is going to fall." Amy said.

"No it won't." Shadow said. He pulled out the chaos emeralds and used chaos control to by some time.

Omega successfully took the branch off of her. Shadow picked her up bridal style and ran back to his home with Omega. Rouge followed them as she stopped yelling at Sonic. Sonic was hurt and he could hardly move.

"That no good Sonic! He needs a life!" Rouge said walking into the house. She walked over to Amy. She was on the sofa. Rouge looked at her leg then to Shadow. He pulled out the emerald and laid it next to her.

"Stretch it out as far as you can." He said. Amy winced and she stretched it out but stopped within a few seconds.

Shadow concentrated and held the emerald tight. Amy was about to move when Shadow held her hand.

"Don't try to move." He said not taking his eyes off of the emerald. Amy stopped squirming and relaxed. The emerald stopped glowing and Shadow put it away.

"You'll feel strange in your leg but you'll be fine. It just takes a few hours to fully work. Just don't move that leg around a lot." Shadow said. May thanked him and laid down. Rouge went back upstairs. She cussed to have been woken up so early. Omega went back to charge. Shadow stretched and sat near Amy. She looked at him and smiled. Shadow smiled back. He laid his head on the arm rest and slept. Amy saw the cuts and noticed a very horrible gash on his arm. Shadow covered it with his hand and relaxed. Amy sighed and just stared at him. He felt her staring and he looked at her. Amy blushed and looked away. Shadow got up and went over to her. Amy hugged him the minute he was close enough to her. Shadow hugged her back and smiled.

"Don't scare me again Shadow." Amy said against his chest. Shadow sat down and held her close. Amy laid on his chest and closed her eyes. She looked at his gash and sighed.

"You should really deal with that." Amy said.

Shadow shrugged and looked at the gash that was on his arm. He placed the emerald near it and just left it there. He laid his head on Amy's and sighed. Amy smiled and fell asleep on him. Shadow rubbed her back and turned to the window.

Sonic was standing crossed armed outside. He was far from the house but he growled. He turned but looked back.

"I'll get you Shadow." Sonic said upset. He didn't know why he was so angry. It was like his dark side took over him. Sonic shuck his head and headed home. He despised Shadow for supposedly taking Amy from him. Sonic now realized that he had feelings for her. Also that he wasn't going to let Shadow ruin his chances of dating Amy.

**Wow! I'll update soon. Send reviews and the other chapter is on it's way! Bye guys!**


	5. Silent Falls

Silent Falls

Silent Falls

Amy was sleeping soundly. Shadow was up. Rouge went downstairs and stretched. She saw Amy and looked at Shadow. He was looking at Amy and stroking her quills lovingly. Rouge smiled and went over to him. She looked at Shadow. Shadow looked at her then went back to staring at Amy.

"Well I'll see you around lover boy. I've got to go after that master emerald before that echidna wakes up." Rouge said opening the door.

"Bye Rouge." He said not looking at her.

Rouge left and closed the door behind her. Amy stirred and opened her eyes halfway and looked at Shadow. He had his hand on her shoulder. He didn't look at her. He apparently had his mind on something. Amy shuck his arm and he looked at her. She smiled and sat up. Shadow smiled back. He got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Well I have to take you home." Shadow said opening the door. It was sunny outside and there was hardly any clouds. Amy stood up and walked to him. Her leg was completely better now.

"Alright. But first can we go to Silent Falls. I've only been there once and completely forgot what it looked like." Amy said looking around.

"Sure I guess." Shadow said stepping out. Amy followed and looked around. She saw that there wasn't a building or any other homes around. Shadow lived isolated in a beautiful field on a hill top. She gasped as she saw the ocean.

Shadow saw what she was looking at and gave her a confused stare.

"What?" He said.

"You live near the ocean!" Amy said jumping up and down.

"Well yeah. What's the big deal?" Shadow said looking out at the water.

"You don't care! I love the ocean!" Amy said.

"Really." Shadow said laughing at her over joy meant.

Amy took his hand and looked at the scene. She smiled as the waves splashed against the rocks at the bottom of the hill. Shadow looked at her and saw how happy she was. He smiled and turned back to the ocean. She sat on the grass and pulled him down with her.

"Didn't you want to go somewhere?" He asked.

"This is much better." Amy said watching the water.

He shrugged and watched with her. Amy still held his hand and smiled. Shadow saw that her quills were blowing because of the sea breeze. She turned and laughed.

"Did you see that!?" She asked

"What?" Shadow said turning back to the water. Dolphins were jumping out of the ocean and landing back into the water with a splash. Shadow has never seen anything like it before.

"They're so cute when they jump like that." Amy said leaning on him. Shadow smiled and looked down at her. She hugged him and looked up at him. He returned the embrace and looked out to the ocean.

"Thanks for everything Shadow." Amy said.

"No problem." He said.

"Now I'm ready to go or unless you prefer to stay." Amy said looking at him.

"No. I really don't care as long as you're happy." Shadow said shrugging.

Amy kissed his cheek and hugged him again. Shadow smiled and returned the embrace. They stood and went to Silent Falls. Shadow looked forward and walked on as Amy looked at the scenery. She gasped at everything she thought was beautiful or cute. Shadow smiled and continued to walk on. She looked at him and then to the trees surrounding them. They heard water flowing and they stopped walking. They saw the water fall. Amy smiled and ran to it's edge. The water fall was falling on to a small area. Shadow stood and watched it. Then he slipped in. Amy eyes widened as he didn't surface.

"Shadow!" Amy yelled.

He popped out and shuck his head. Amy laughed. He had an underwater plant on his head. Shadow rolled his eyes and pulled it off.

Amy continued to laugh but she slipped in too. Shadow caught her. Amy was partly in the water. She continued to laugh. Shadow smiled and placed her in the water. She splashed him and Shadow splashed her back. Shadow rolled his eyes as Amy went to get out. She found a ledge and looked down. Shadow knew she was going to jump.

"Here I go!" She yelled. She jumped and fell into the water with a splash. She surfaced and shuck her head dry. Shadow laughed. He teleported and Amy looked around to see where he went. He was gone and out of sight.

"Shadow?" Amy said looking around.

"Here I am!" He said. Amy was on his shoulders.

"Hey!" Amy laughed. Shadow smiled. He held her up.

Amy looked around and saw that the water fall was bigger than she remembered. Shadow was looking at the water which was falling down where they were swimming.

"Hmm…a cave?" He said.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"Look." Shadow said putting her down.

Amy saw it and tilted her head. She went over to it. The water fall blocked the exit.

"Hmm…" Shadow thought. He went under. Amy waited and knew that he was going to try and swim under the falls.

"Made it. Amy swim under. It'll only be a few seconds before you reach it!" Shadow yelled from the cave.

"Ok Shadow." Amy said. She went under and surfaced where Shadow was. He was still in the water. He stood and Amy saw that the water reached his waist. Amy stood but the water was bit over her waist. She looked around and saw nothing but darkness.

Shadow took out the emerald and it glowed brightly. He was dripping wet and so was Amy. They got out of the water and went deeper into the cave. Shadow looked around and Amy went closer to him. He smiled and took her hand into his. She followed Shadow. They found another entry way.

"Maybe we shouldn't." Amy said.

"What? Think of it as an adventure." Shadow said.

"Alright. Promise you let go of my hand." Amy said.

"Promise. Now let's check it out." Shadow said pulling her forward.

They went deeper and deeper into the strange cave. The emerald cased a glow bright enough for them to see.

"You hear that?" Shadow said.

"What?" Amy said sounding a bit nervous.

"Look." Shadow said sounding excited. He went forward and saw a light. Amy's eyes widened at the sight.

It was another water fall but this one ran into a rainforest. She walked into the water to get a better view. Shadow held her hand tight so she wouldn't fall.

"It's beautiful Shadow!" Amy said.

Shadow looked and saw the forest. He smiled and looked all around. He never seen anything like it.

"Oh can this day get any better!?" Amy said hugging him. They fell with a splash. They both laughed.

"What's this?" Shadow said pulling out a weird gem. It shined brightly and it glowed pink. He tossed it into the air and caught it again. He looked at Amy and handed it over to her.

"Huh! Wow it's so pretty! Thanks!" Amy said giving him another bone crushing hug.

They were nose to nose when they separated. They blushed and smiled. They leaned in and kissed. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and Shadow put his arms around her sides.

The gem glowed brightly in Amy's hand. She and Shadow stayed that way for awhile before separating. Amy smiled and he smiled back. They kissed again and held it longer.

**Awwwwwwwwww! So cute! Well that's it for this chapter. I'll send a new one soon. Bye for now guys!**


	6. Sonic Oh No!

Sonic

Sonic. Oh No!

Shadow and Amy left the cave and went swimming some more. She and Shadow stayed in the water splashing each other. Amy sat on shore watching Shadow. He was floating on his back. He looked at her smiled. He went under again. He surfaced and put his arms on shore. He placed his head on them and sighed. Amy laughed and jumped back in. Their cloths were completely soaked. Shadow felt her hug him from behind. Shadow turned and returned the embrace. Amy and him stayed there hugging each other. She looked up at him and smiled. Shadow let her go and went further out into the water. It was deeper but he didn't mind it. Amy was hesitant to follow him. He looked at her and lifted an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh um no." Amy said smiling. She went over to him. Shadow saw that she was nervous. But he didn't know why.

She panicked and splashed around. Shadow held her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. Shadow smiled back. She held on to him tight. Shadow rubbed her back to calm her.

"You didn't have to follow me you know." Shadow said calmly.

"Oh I know. But I like being around you." She said leaning her head on his chest.

Shadow swam back to the shallow area with Amy still holding on to him. She felt the ground and loosened her grip on him. Shadow sat on a rock that was underwater. Amy was on his lap but still in the water. She sighed and looked around. Shadow looked around too.

Amy pulled out the gem and looked at. She saw that it glowed different colors now. She was confused. She put it away and sighed. She slid off Shadow's lap and continued to swim around. Shadow got out of the water and shuck himself dry. He laid on the grass and leaned against a tree. He placed his arms behind his head and looked at Amy. She was splashing around and seemed to be enjoying herself. She got out and squeezed her quills dry. She did the same to her cloths and she went and sat near Shadow. She laid her head on his chest. He put his arm around her.

Sonic's Home

He was on his sofa growling at the wall he was facing. He yawned and got up. He paced the room and sat back down. He got up again and ran out of his house. He went for a run. He decided to go to Silent Falls. He found it when Amy was chasing him a few years back. He reached it and heard Amy talking to someone. Sonic peeked from behind some bushes and saw her with Shadow. His eye burned in rage.

"Alright Shadow. Let's go to my house. We can dry off there. It's not to far." Amy said standing.

Sonic saw that she was wet and so was Shadow. He figured that they were swimming or something along those lines. The two got up and held hands. They left. Sonic emerged from the bushes and stared as the two left hand and hand. He growled and followed them. But he kept his distance.

"Shadow I didn't know you could swim." Amy said looking at him.

"Just because faker hates water doesn't mean every guy out there hates water." Shadow said rolling his eyes as he mentioned Sonic.

Sonic growled at the comment.

"So what about you?" Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked

"Well…for one. Are you truly over him?" Shadow asked stopping.

Amy looked at him and nodded.

"Are you sure Ames?" He asked much more seriously.

"Yes. I'm completely over Sonic. No turning back now that I have you." Amy said hugging him. Shadow smiled and hugged her back.

Sonic's jaw dropped in anger. He couldn't help himself but yell.

Shadow and Amy looked back and saw him.

"So you're over me that quickly! Well how can any of us be sure?" Sonic said pointing at her.

"Sonic! You've been spying on us!" Amy said letting go of Shadow.

"No I had no intention of spying on you. But when I went to Silent Falls. Ha! I heard enough!" Sonic said crossing his arms

"Well then faker. Why don't you just beat it then." Shadow said walking up the blue hedgehog.

"Oh no. I won't go anywhere till I know Amy's safe from the likes of you." Sonic said standing his ground.

"Oh she's perfectly safe with me. So bye Sonic!" Shadow said giving him a death stare.

"No." Sonic said. Shadow growled and glared at Sonic.

"Alright that's enough!" Amy said coming between them. Sonic growled at Shadow and Shadow did the same to Sonic.

"Stop it you two!" Amy said pushing Sonic away.

"Grrrrr….." Sonic pushed Amy out of the way and started to fight Shadow.

"Stop it!" Amy yelled. Shadow and Sonic kept throwing punches left and right at each other.

Amy pulled out her hammer and was ready to swing. But Shadow kept getting in her way and Sonic wouldn't stop moving.

"Oh enough already!" Amy yelled.

The two males ignored her and continued their battle. Amy screamed and ran to them. One of Sonic's punches hit her and she hit her head against a stone. She held her head but went to try and separate them again. She was hit again and this time in her chest. She fell back and growled in anger.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled.

Shadow and Sonic looked at her. Sonic had Shadow by his neck and Shadow had Sonic by his quills.

"Stop it you two!" Amy said now crying. The two males looked at each other and started again.

"Oh please stop!" Amy said swinging her hammer at the two. It hit Sonic on the head and the second time it hit Shadow's head. But they continued to fight.

"Stay out of this Amy!" Sonic said.

"Go Amy!" Shadow said from Sonic's grip.

"Ohhhh….fine! I'll go forever and I won't come back!" Amy yelled.

Shadow kicked Sonic away and looked at her.

"What." He said sounding nervous.

"I said…." But Sonic jumped Shadow again. Shadow punched Sonic away and used his chaos spear to get Sonic away for a longer time.

"Forever. But Amy. Why would you do that?" Shadow asked standing.

"You and him!" She said. Sonic went and ran to Shadow. Shadow punched him and he hit a tree.

"Can't you take a hint!" Shadow yelled.

"Don't go forever Amy." Shadow said holding her hand.

Amy smiled weakly and sighed. She nodded.

Sonic saw them and growled. He took out a power ring and rolled into a ball. He went for Shadow. But Shadow used chaos spear on him again. Sonic stopped rolling into a ball and collapsed on to the ground. He looked up and cussed aloud.

**Chapter finished! Thanks for the reviews! Send some more and I'll continue! Bye!**


	7. Acceptance

Acceptance

Acceptance

Sonic picked himself up from the ground and sighed. He brushed his fur off and crossed his arms. He began to walk away. Amy and Shadow saw him. Amy ran up to him and turned him around.

"Sonic. What has gotten into you?" Amy asked.

Sonic shrugged and bowed his head. Amy looked at him then she looked at Shadow. Shadow shrugged and looked at Sonic.

"Look Amy. I'm really sorry. I have no idea what came over me. Shadow listen I'm happy for the both of you. Guess I was jealous that Amy wouldn't be chasing me around anymore." Sonic said sighing.

Amy smiled and hugged her friend. Sonic returned the hug and sighed. Amy let him go and looked at him.

"Listen I may be dating Shadow but I'll still love you as my friend Sonic." Amy said smiling at him.

Sonic smiled and nodded. Shadow went up to him. Sonic nodded in a apologetic way. Shadow did the same.

"Ok. Better go and leave you two alone. Again sorry for all of this. Oh by the way. The secret prize is at my house. It's yours Shadow. You rightfully won it and I have no use for it." Sonic said shrugging.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Come on." Sonic said leading the way. He ran off. Amy looked at Shadow and shrugged. She climbed on to his back piggy back style. Shadow ran off after Sonic. They reached his house. Sonic was inside getting what ever the secret prize was. He came out with a black and red motorcycle. It looked fast but Sonic wheeled it over to Shadow.

"I can out this thing any way. So it's yours." Sonic said smiling. Shadow looked at it and got on. He was used to motorcycles and loved ridding them. He looked at Sonic.

"Thanks faker." Shadow said in a friendly tone.

Amy hugged Sonic and thanked him.

"Hey no problem." Sonic said shrugging.

"Hey faker!" Shadow said getting off of the bike.

"Yeah?" Sonic asked confused a bit.

"Still say I can beat you at a race." Shadow said getting in a running position.

"Oh yeah! Well let's just see!" Sonic said standing next to him.

Amy got in front of them.

"Alright guys. Ready! Go!" Amy yelled. The two raced off.

Amy laughed as they sped by her. She looked and all she could see were dust clouds.

"Awwww….finally all of the fighting is over." She said.

"Faker!"

"Jerk!"

"Slowpoke!"

"Not really real!"

"Crack head!"

"Dummy!"

"Smart aleck!"

"Killer!"

"Amy hater!"

"Amy lover!"

Shadow and Sonic were yelling at each other back and forth. They did it behind Amy's back to keep her from hitting them with her hammer.

The End

**Yeah Sonic forgave and accepted the they were dating awfully fast but hey they continue to argue. Well that's my story for now. I'll probably make a one shot next time. But who knows. Find out and review please! Bye!**

Sonic: Hey I'm not through calling you names!

Shadow: Give it a rest the story's over.

Sonic: Dirt Ball!

Shadow: Sonic….

Sonic: Mr. I hate humanity with all of dear life!

Shadow: SONIC…..

Sonic: Oh look at me I'm Shadow the depressed Hedgehog. My life is a living nightmare. I fall for any human girl who shows me kindness. And my closest friends are a robot and a jewel possessed bat!

Shadow: SONIC!

Sonic: Oh I'm only getting started.

Shadow: I'LL PUT YOU IN AN EARLY GRAVE FAKER!

Sonic: Only if you can catch me Grim Reaper!

Shadow: Get back here!


End file.
